Field
This disclosure relates to facial recognition and, more particularly, to improvements in correctly identifying individuals based upon captured frames of video.
Description of the Related Art
Typical facial recognition systems compare stored data derived from a single frontal image with data derived from another stored or real-time frontal image. This introduces problems when the frontal image being compared to the stored data is not exactly square with the camera is partially in-frame, or presents a view that has atypical shading due to lighting conditions.
These comparisons are typically performed on a one-to-one basis. Either a face is a match or it is not. Finally, typical facial recognition systems used in authentication systems or customer checkout systems often provide no guidance to a prospective user to aid them in providing a “good” quality image for use by the system in performing facial recognition. As a result, facial images are often of too low a quality (either distant or partially obscured) to be useful to such a system.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is introduced, and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.